TEAM BELLA!
by SuperJohnny92
Summary: Dean is hiding a deep dark secret from Sam...But what happens when Sam finds out?
1. Twilight: The Book

TEAM BELLA!

_About three things I was absolutely positive._  
_First, Edward was a vampire._  
_Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood._  
_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him..._

_"Wow, this book is really good. Go Team Bella! Hmmm...Bella, I would so bang her if I had the chance"._ Dean thought to himself.

Dean was sitting on his bed, in yet, another stingy motel room. Sam and Dean were on another hunt - fighting some evil son of a bitch that was causing trouble to the small, isolated town they were in.  
That's when Dean had discovered Twilight. What could you say? Dean was hooked. He was utterly obsessed and a major Fan.

Dean had a crush on Bella. Really, _He_ was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with _her._ Twilight made Dean feel all dreamy and tingly inside.  
BUT what Dean did find not so perfectly addictable, was the Vampires.  
Since when did vampires sparkle?? Since when did Vampires have no fangs? And since when was the only way to kill them by ripping them apart, and burn the remains?  
This was not the typical Vampires Dean knew. And Dean knew his Vampires. Actually, he had came to face with his fare share - Killed a few on the way, too.  
But not by ripping them to pieces. More like cutting their heads off. The colt does a pretty nice job, too.  
As for the vampire fangs; Yeah, right.  
And in the name of god, Vampires do NOT sparkle!!

But Dean would never share his new Twilight love with Sam. In no means would he find out, nor would Dean ever tell him.  
Because reading Twilight ticked off the long list of facts making him a pussy, or little girl so to speak.  
That's why Dean only read Twilight when Sam was not around. Right now, Sam was out buying some food. Making the perfect time for Dean to continue his reading.

Right in that moment, Dean heard the door unlock, as Sam came through.

"Hey, what have you been doing?" Sam asked Dean, placing the newly bought food away.

"Ahh, umm...I've just been...umm...doing some research..." Dean cleared his throat and hid twilight under his bed.

"Yeah, sure, since when do you do research when i'm not around. I thought it was your only excuse to get away from it. Now, what's that you just put away?" Sam asked, eyeing his bed.

"What? That was nothing...I didn't put anything away" Dean replied nervously.

"Sure, Dean. And I totally believe you. I saw it in your hand. What was it that you're trying to hide? Hang on...Is it a secret?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, Sammy, it's a secret" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Come on Dean, show me! I'm not going to have to come over there and get it, am I?" Sam said, extremely curious.

"No, your not!" Dean said, getting angry.

Sam held back a smile, knowing he was winning "Aww, why not?" Sam said, taking a step towards Dean.

Dean moved back, keeping the book hidden. "Sam, just leave it! I swear I'll waste you!"

"Okay, then. Fine!" Sam replied, looking defeated.

Dean almost immediately relaxed, letting his guard down.

Then, Sam jumped onto Dean, fighting for what Dean hid.

The brothers both fought each other. Rolling around the bed, Sam trying to get a hold of what Dean was holding under the bed, and Dean trying to keep it their.  
Lucky for Sam, he had the advantage. He was taller, and had caught Dean off guard. Dean was left totally surprised, but there was no way in hell Dean was giving up.  
Sam was NOT going to find out what he was hiding! Sam was NOT going to find his Twilight book!

Dean held on to the book with all his strength, but Sam was still determined to find out what it was that Dean had.  
Sam grabbed Dean's arms, and tried to hold them down. With a firm grip of the arm which Dean held on to what he was hiding, Sam pulled Deans arm up from beneath the bed.  
Sam grabbed onto Dean's hand, digging his nails into Dean's skin. Dean then released his grip from the book, and Sam got a hold of it and held it in the air.  
Sam then got a good look at the front cover, with a confused look growing across his face.

"Twilight?" Then, his face changed, and a huge grin grew on Sam's face with realization "Wait, your reading _Twilight?!?_

Dean flushed bright red, and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Sam broke out in laughter, falling on the ground.

Dean composed himself. _Think Dean, Think._ "NO! Sam, I am not reading Twilight. I just found it in the motel room, sitting under the bed, so I took a look at it, and was just putting it away where I found it when you came in"

"Right...And that's the reason why you hid it from me?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I read Twilight anyway? Isn't it like some book that all hormone overcharged teenagers read?" Dean said, holding his confidence.

"Yeah, it is. Like you" Sam smiled. "So I guess that makes you a hormone overcharged teenager, huh Dean?" Sam teased.

Dean couldn't believe this. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean was not going to let Sam do this to him. Dean was supposed to be the older brother. He was the one who was meant to make fun of Sam. Not the other way around.

"SAM! Give the book back NOW! Dean ordered.

"Aww, is it that time of the month for you, Dean. You seem to be very moody. It must be those teenage hormones." Sam said, laughing with obvious enjoyment.

Dean stood up, anger stricken across his whole face. He then walked up into Sam's view, coming directly face to face with him, standing upright slightly on his toes.

Sam's face changed immediately.

"Look, Dean. I'm sorry..." Sam then looked down at his feet, breaking eye contact with dean.  
Sam then spoke again. "I don't care if you read twilight..."  
Sam raised his face again, making his voice louder "I don't care if you secretly have a crush on Edward. I don't care if you like the way the Vampires sparkle, or how perfect looking Edward is. It doesn't bother me that you love the way Bella dreams and spills her heart out about how much she loves Edward..." Sam said, letting out a laugh.

Dean was about to kill Sam. But then it hit him. How did Sam know all this about Twilight? Obviously, he had read into it. This only left one conclusion. Dean was not the only one hiding something from Sam. Sam was also hiding something from Dean.

"So...Sammy" Dean said coolly. "How do you know so much about Twilight?"

Sam stopped laughing right away, and choked "WHAT??"

"Well, since you happen to know so much about it, that only means one thing. You read the book, too"

"HA HA. Funny, Dean. Believe me, I don't read Twilight" Sam replied, way too quickly.

"Now, Sammy. Don't lie. I know for a fact that you read the book" Dean said proudly.

Sam really didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of a comeback, he couldn't think of anything.

"HUH! I caught you, little brother." Dean said now all mighty.

Sam cleared his throat. "Ahhh...ummm...hang on. You just admitted that you read Twilight!"

Dean sat back down onto his bed. His secret had been revealed. But also, so had Sam's.

"So? You read Twilight, too!" Dean replied.

"Yeah, I know." Sam then sat down on the opposite bed.

It was silent for a moment.

"So, Bella seems like a hot chic, huh?" Dean said, smiling.

Sam chuckled "Yeah, she sure does"

Sam and Dean then talked long into the night about their new obsession and love - Twilight.

~THE END! ~


	2. Twilight:The Movie

It had been 6 months since Dean had discovered Twilight, and also discovered that Sam shared the same interest. During this time, Sam and Dean had read all of the sequels; _New Moon_, _Eclipse _and _Breaking Dawn_. They had spent endless hours reading, finding any time possible in between hunts and whatever else life had to throw at the brothers. Sam and Dean would always fight over who called first shots of reading the books first. Of course they'd go for the perfect dispute resolution: Rock-Paper -Scissors. And as always, Sam would win. But Dean was never much of a quick reader anyway, so Sam -- being such the book/research nerd he is -- reading the book first was probably a good idea.

I think it's safe to say that it had become a complete addiction. The Twilight saga offered happiness in a cloudy world full of pain. Dean's obsession, or love with Bella, had become even more extreme. He was totally jealous of Edward and also Jacob. Sam however was more interested in the Vampires side of the story and their relationship with the Werewolves; he found their history rather appealing to read. The Vampire/Werewolf storyline still felt awfully familiar and hard to accept, but when there was a hot chic in the deal nothing else really mattered!

Although now, when Sam and Dean had heard about a Twilight movie, they were ecstatic! The brothers were practically counting down the days until the movie release, (Although Dean tried to contain his excitement by being such the man he is). Sam and Dean had vowed to see a midnight screening of the premiere and there were only 10 days left...

9 Days.

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"SAM!! Hurry up! Come on...We CANNOT be late!" Dean said, practically begging.

Dean was rushing Sam out of the Motel door, "Dude, just hang on! I can't believe you are this excited for the movie. I mean Dean, if this was some XXX rated porn film then yeah, I could see you looking so overwhelmingly happy and giddy, but Twilight...It's kinda' cute." Sam replied, holding back a laugh.

Dean hit Sam across the head, "Shut up. Just remember you're the one who suggested that we see the first session of the movie and bought the tickets! I wouldn't be surprised if you started wearing those 'I love Edward' shirts" He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes in answer, "Look, you don't want to be late, do you?"

Dean waved towards the door, "Lady's first"

This time it was Sam's turn to hit Dean across the head.

"Bitch", Dean mumbled.

"Jerk", Sam replied.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When the brothers arrived at the cinema there were people everywhere. And what was scary is that a large majority of these people were teenage girls.

"Oh, hell no!" Was the first comment Dean was able to spit out, "Dude, seriously."

"What?" Sam looked around, "It's not that bad" He reassured himself.

"Sam, Look at us. We are two grown men, surrounded by young teenage girls. I feel as if we make a wrong move, they will all hunt US down!" Dean said with wide eyes.

All Sam could do was laugh. "Dean, just take it easy."

"This is embarrassing" Dean mumbled.

Sam and Dean hurried inside as quickly as possible.

"I'll buy the popcorn and candy...You just deal with the tickets." Dean said to Sam, trying not to be discovered that he was actually going to watch Twilight.

"Why such the change of mood? You were so happy before" Sam laughed and then walked off.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The man at the counter smiled, "What would you like?"

"Can I just get a large popcorn and two Coke's, Thanks." Dean replied.

"Sure. That will be $15.90"

Dean handed over the money.

"Can you believe all these people who have turned up to see Twilight at this time of the night, huh? What a pack of crazy girls" The cashier said in conversation.

Dean forced a fake smile, "Ha, right. Yeah, very crazy"

He quickly grabbed his food and walked off after that.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Dean found Sam waiting in front of the first cinema. He shifted his eyes around carefully and kept his head low as he approached his younger brother.

"The movie starts in about 10 minutes but we can go in now" Sam said as his turned around to head into the cinema.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulder and turned him around. "Maybe we should wait until the movie starts. You know, when they've turned down the lights and all."

Sam gave Dean a confused look, "Why?"

"Ahh...Well then that way it will be harder for others to see us." Dean said to the ground.

"Wait, is this because you don't want all those teenager girls to see you? You might lose all your pride then or something, right?"

Dean shot his head up to meet Sam's amused face. "What! I never said that! Fine, we'll go in now if you're so eager." He took off into the cinema leaving Sam to quickly catch up and follow.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sam and Dean sat in seats at the back corner of the theatre.

"Hey! Give me the popcorn, Sam. I'm always the one who gets the popcorn!"

"Dude, Okay. Take your damn popcorn" Sam shoved the popcorn at Dean's chest.

Dean just grabbed the popcorn and immediately started showing handfuls into his mouth, half of it never actually making his mouth and rolling down his jacket onto the floor.

Sam sighed and shook his head, "You're ridiculous. Oh, you might want to shove more into your mouth while you're at it."

Dean smirked in reply and continued to shove another handful into his mouth. "Don't tempt me, Sammy". He said spitting out popcorn as he talked.

As Sam rolled his eyes, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sam could have sworn that during the movie he heard Dean Gasp and sigh and not for one minute take his eyes off the screen. Usually Sam was the one who wasn't afraid to show his emotions but this time Sam wouldn't have been surprised if Dean started crying.

"So, you liked the _Twilight_ movie, huh?" Sam asked, speaking the first time since the movie had started.

Dean cleared his throat, "It was alright"

"Just 'alright'? It wasn't wonderfully awesome? At least worth the wait?"

Dean shrugged. "Well...I guess so".

"Right, so I didn't just see you just about cry when Bella almost died" Sam said with raised eyebrows.

Dean returned Sam's look with one of disbelief and quickly shot back a reply, "No, you're just confused, Sam. You were the one about to bawl your eyes out!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Dean"

"What's that supposed to mean? You know what, just whatever. Let's get out of here". Dean and Sam headed out of the cinema trying carefully to ignore the large groups of teenage girls.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

As Dean started the Impala he turned to Sam unexpectedly with a giant grin, "I cannot wait to see the next movie!"

It took a while for Sam to register what Dean had said but then his own face turned into a smile and he let out a laugh. "I know, Dude! But remind me to bring you tissues next time".

"Shut up. You can't say any crap like that to me because just admit it; you loved the movie more than any other teenage girl in the cinema. You can enjoy your Edward dreams!" Dean shot back.

"Again Dean, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Sam held back a laugh and kept his posture.

Dean finally mumbled a defeated reply. "Man, I hate you." He put his foot down and sped off into the early hours of the twilight.


End file.
